


Prom

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Gabriel goes to Prom!





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is due to a discussion over at the [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[heroes_sylar](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) community. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Title: Prom  
Author: flying_monkees  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Gabriel/OC  
Summary: Gabriel goes to Prom!  
Spoilers: Season 1 but this is AU.  
Notes: This is due to a discussion over at the [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/) community. There is no beta so all mistakes are mine. Any feedback is welcome.

Link to discussion: <http://community.livejournal.com/heroes_sylar/186439.html#cutid1>

"But Mom! She's my _cousin_!"

"Cousin twice removed. She's a lovely girl Gabriel, there's no reason why you can't take her to Prom."

Gabriel just looked at his mom in horror. Prom. He didn't want to go to _Prom_! Prom was for the popular kids, not for the misfits like him.

"Mom, please, you don't understand…" He tried again.

"Gabriel Gray! I certainly do understand. Prom is a very important part of a young man's life and he should go with someone he can trust. Now, I'm going to call your Cousin Merriam and tell her you will be _happy_ to take Sandi to the Prom!"

Gabriel gave up. Once his mom had made up her mind, there was no way he was going to be able to change it. Sighing, he looked over at her.

"Do you at least have a picture of her?"

"I'll have to look. Merriam did say she had a wonderful personality."

**A wonderful personality, great, the kiss of death.** Everyone knew that that was "mom-speak" for someone not very pretty. He knew he was going to be ridiculed and tortured for the next year of his life for taking his cousin to the Prom. He could only hope she at least had a brain.

His mom was in the other room, talking to Merriam. He could tell by the way his mom was smiling that the conversation was going the way she hoped. She hung up the phone.

"It's all set Gabriel. Sandi is happy to go to Prom with you. She asked if you would pick her up a blue corsage. You are to pick her up at 6:30 and have her home by 1 a.m. Do you have enough money for tickets? We'll have to get you a tuxedo…"

"Mom! Mom! Will you please just listen to me?" But it was no use. He was going to Prom, whether he wanted too or not.

It was embarrassing to pick up the tickets the next day. The cheerleaders that were selling them gave him a funny look but at least they didn't say anything. If only he could get out of this, but that wasn't going to happen.

Two weeks. Two weeks of torture and constant discussions with his mom. What he was going to do, where he was going to take Sandi for dinner before Prom, what was he going to wear, what was _she_ going to wear. Gabriel just tried to grin and bear it, hoping things would be okay.

Finally, it was Prom night. Taking his mom's beat up Chevy over to his cousin Merriam's house, all he could do was pray that the night went well. His mom still hadn't shown him what Sandi looked like, and he dreaded meeting her. He parked the car, got out and went to ring the doorbell. Shifting from foot to foot, he waited nervously for someone to answer the door. Merriam answered.

"Gabriel! How nice to see you! Sandi will be ready in a minute, why don't you have a seat in the living room." Merriam moved out of the doorway.

"Thanks Cousin Merriam. I hope that you are well?"

"I'm fine Gabriel, thank you. I'll go see if Sandi is ready." She said as she went up the stairs.

Gabriel fidgeted in the living room. He looked at all the pictures hanging on the wall. There seemed to be a lot of this pudgy, freckle-faced, braces-on-teeth girl. **Is that Sandi? Man, I'm in trouble.**

"Gabriel, she'll be down in a second." Merriam said from behind him.

He looked up the stairwell, waiting for Sandi to come down. He could feel the sweat running down his back and his fingers kept twitching by his side. He saw her coming down the steps and he stopped breathing.

She was beautiful! Her brown hair was swept up in graceful curls, framing her face. It seemed to catch the light and shine as she daintily came down the steps. Her large green eyes seemed to glow like emeralds. The navy dress she wore clung to all the curves of her body, making her seem like a fairy tale princess. Gulping, Gabriel felt like a total caveman next too her.

"Hi Gabriel, it's nice to meet you." She said, smiling shyly at him. Her voice sounded like music.

Gabriel just dumbly nodded his head.

"Do you have something for Sandi, Gabriel?" Merriam asked, nudging him.

Looking like a complete idiot, he just thrust the corsage at her.

"I think you're supposed to put it on me." Sandi said, laughing gently.

Gabriel just nodded again, trying to figure out how to put the corsage on. After a few minutes of bumbling, he managed to get it around her delicate wrist. Smiling like the idiot he felt like, he took her arm and started to leave.

"Wait! Pictures!" Merriam yelped. Grabbing her camera, she took a few pictures of the two of them, together and separate. "Your mom would _never_ forgive me if I didn't get pictures. You two look so nice together. Well, off you go then, have fun, stay out of trouble."

Gabriel opened the car door for Sandi, helping her in. He felt all thumbs. He couldn't think straight and his brain didn't want to make a complete thought.

"It was nice of you to agree to take me Gabriel. It should be fun."

"Yeah." **Stupid, stupid, stupid! Can't you think of something _intelligent_ to say?** "Uhm, that's a pretty dress you're wearing."

"Thanks Gabriel. May I call you Gabe?" Her bright, dazzling smile sent even more coherent thoughts out of his head. He just nodded.

They got to the restaurant where Gabriel had made reservations. They went in and Gabriel looked at the menu. He had no clue what to order and he already felt like an idiot in front of Sandi, how was he going to get through this? Looking up when the waiter came to the table, he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

The waiter must have noticed the panic on his face. He recommended things to Gabriel, who just nodded in agreement. The waiter smiled at his nervousness.

The food came and it was good. They took their time eating and talked softly. Turned out they had a lot in common, which surprised Gabriel. Sandi didn't seem the type to go for nerds. The dinner went well and Gabriel was thankful to the waiter and made sure to leave a big tip for him.

Afterwards, they left for the dance. When they got there, there were already tons of people filling the ballroom almost to capacity. His hands sweating, he took Sandi's hand and entered the room.

The bright lights swung around, bathing the room in colors. The kids were packed like sardines. The tables were pushed against the walls, making as much room in the middle to dance as possible. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons filled the air.

Gabriel felt like all eyes were on him as he and Sandi entered the room. **They're probably wondering how someone like me could get someone like her. If our moms hadn't set this up, I'd think the same thing!**

It was magical, the lights, the sounds, everything. Gabriel felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"I'll get us some punch if you'll find our table." Gabriel said. Sandi nodded, heading towards the tables.

"So, even losers can get dates huh? She seems way out of your league nerd." Carl, the school's quarterback, said, giving Gabriel a nudge. Gabriel just ignored him, taking the glasses of punch and wandering off to find Sandi.

The table was full of kids that Gabriel didn't know. But that was okay; it made it easier to talk to them. Sandi made bright conversation, making sure to include Gabriel in everything. She even got him on the dance floor a few times.

"I can't dance Sandi!" He said, trying to pull back from her. "I have two left feet!"

"Nonsense Gabe, everyone can dance, you just have to _try_!" She laughed, pulling on him harder. His face turned bright red, but he allowed her to get him on the dance floor.

She was careful to make sure that he didn't feel like a total idiot. She even managed to get him on the dance floor for the slow dances. He thought those were the nicest ones, the ones where he could hold her and not feel embarrassed. He could even smell her, her clean scent. Her hair smelled like strawberries and her skin felt silky smooth. He wished this night would never end.

Gabriel started to feel more comfortable. Sandi did everything she could to make him feel included. He started to relax, having more fun. The other kids at their table started feeling more comfortable with him too. It turned out that Max loved seeing how things worked (Max even had her own set of tools) and Joe had a collection of watches that he invited Gabriel over to see. Gabriel told them the stories his dad had told him, about the celebrities that had come into the shop, asking for his dad specifically to fix their timepieces that had broken.

Even the popular kids seemed to have let the magic of the night affect them. A few of them stopped by their table and talked to Sandi, nodding their heads to Gabriel. Even Carl had come over, giving Gabriel a friendly punch in the arm, asking him if he was having a good time.

The night seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was time to take Sandi back home. Getting her wrap, he escorted her back to the car. The drive to her house seemed to take no time at all and he wished it could've gone slower; he never wanted the night to end. Sandi was a really nice girl, and he wished they could've spent more time together.

Walking her up to her door, he started feeling nervous again. **Should I kiss her? Hug her? Shake her hand?** Gulping, he looked at her.

"Thank you Gabe, I had a wonderful time." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Stunned, he watched her go into the house.

Stumbling, he went back to the car and got in. Smiling, he started the car and went home.


End file.
